movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvin and the chipmunks meet the paw patrol
When Dave Seville has been kidnapped by an evil woman named Mona and stored in her freezer room where she keeps all the people she has taken, Alvin and his brothers go on a several day adventure which is dangerous with the all the paw patrol pups to find Dave assisted by Vincent by Maurice LaMarche the talking Canadian goose who can carry cats and dogs while flying and has dance moves. Mona, her younger teenage sister, Sally, and her gang wear jetpacks as well as their gang of evil women. After the chipmunks met the paw patrol pups, they found out that Mona's gang have stolen the sea patroller and the air patroller. Ryder has been kidnapped and put in the freezer room by Mona as well. Alvin and the chipmunks meet the paw patrol is a nick jr 2020 Canadian-American action adventure film featuring a crossover between ALVINNN!!! and the chipmunks and PAW Patrol. It will be put in theaters in all states March 2020. Scene 2: Dave gets kidnapped Dave, the chipmunks, and chipettes are about to get in the car to go out to eat until, a woman wearing a ninja mask and suit shows up in front of them. The chipmunks become shocked and scared of that woman. The chipettes scream in terror. Dave panics as well and begs Alvin and his brothers to help him. The chipmunks try to help, by they are stopped by another person in a ninja mask and suit. The chipettes scream again and then they run into their tree house. Dave is tied up and has his mouth covered with tape by the woman in the ninja mask and suit. The chipmunks back up in the wall of their house with the other person in the ninja mask and suit in front of them, who blinds and stuns them with a bright flash from a stun ray. After gaining full vision, they see that Dave is being put in the trunk of a fancy vehicle. The chipmunks run over to the vehicle to help, but it was too late. The vehicle takes off and the chipmunks fall over from the wind of the vehicle. The chipmunks start running after the vehicle that is way faster then them. In the car, is Mona who is driving and has just taken off her disguise. Her younger sister is Sally, an evil teen who beats up anyone who stands up to Mona and does anything or if they do any ideas that Mona hates. Sally has removed her disguise as well. Dave has his mouth covered up with tape and he is tied up letting out muffled cries. Meanwhile, Alvin, Theodore, and Simon are swimming underwater in the ocean. They panic over the vehicle gone and they swim up to the surface. Looking everywhere while swimming over the waves, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore yell "DAVE" and "NO" nonstop until they decide to dive back underwater. They reach land and beg all the people of adventure bay in their cars to help them look for Dave in the road. They go out of control due the chipmunks in the road. Alvin and his brothers begin to slip. The paw patrol pups smacked into the slipping chipmunks. This sends Alvin, Simon, and Theodore flying. They smack into the wall of a building (breaking and knocking out Simon's glasses in the process). The three chipmunks next plunge to the ground, leaving a cloud of dust. Scene 14: Theodore gets beat up/Mona chase for Theodore scene The chipettes, who have been giving the paw patrol pups instructions on how to move and turn the talking teddy machine, and the paw patrol pups get out of the talking teddy machine, which crashed to the ground due to being set on fire. Mona takes Dave hostage by grabbing him and covering his mouth with her shoulder. Infuriated, Mona wants to find out who is responsible for scaring off her entire gang with the talking teddy machine. She asks some people and some of Alvin's friends in fury. Theodore yells at Mona to leave them alone. Theodore angrily steps out of the now on fire and wrecked talking teddy machine and confesses that it was his idea and he is the one that she wants. Mona lets Dave go. Then, she snaps her fingers, saying "Sally!". Sally charged at Theodore and gives Theodore a violent beating by punching and kicking him for 30 seconds. Theodore is knocked a few paces back for each blow he gets from Sally's feet and fists. Mona suddenly snaps her fingers and it was the signal for Sally to stop. Mona angrily asks Theodore where he gets the gall to try and scare her off like he did with all her gang. Theodore responds to Mona that she and her gang had been kidnapping many people while in so much pain and can barely muster the energy to talk. Everyone gasps and Mona says she hates it when someone gives away the ending. Mona then calls Theodore rude names before she starts yelling at Theodore for embarrassing her with his "teddy bear machine idea" while looking at Theodore's battered body and severe nosebleed. Mona then starts declaring how dangerous ideas can be and that the people of adventure bay and the paw patrol are mindless awfully disgraceful losers. Mona then tells everyone in rage to put on this earth to serve her and Sally. Theodore explains to Mona that she's wrong. Theodore finally manages to stand up on his feet, having the injuries from Sally including blackened eyes and a severe nosebleed. Theodore does his angry speech, yelling that no one is meant to serve her, also yelling at her that he has had enough of her placing people she kidnapped in her freezer room, that they are stronger than she says they are, even in numbers. After his speech, Alvin as well lashes out at Mona for having Sally beat Theodore up violently. Mona turns to find all the people of adventure bay and Alvin's friends looking at her in anger. "ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY RIGHT NOW!! GET BACK, ALL OF YOU!!" shouted Mona angrily. This made the paw patrol, Alvin's friends, and the people of adventure bay angrier. They all hold hands in turns. Simon comes over to Mona to tease her about what they are doing, saying they are stronger than Mona and her "violent sister". Simon yells at everyone to charge. And that is what they did. They all did their war yells and charged at Mona and Sally. Mona is taken down to the ground while Sally is being attacked by Ryder's pups for violently beating up Theodore. After a while, Sally is so scared that she turns on her jetpack and flies off in a total panic while more thunderstorm clouds moved in, making the nighttime sky more darker blue. Mona is picked up without warning by the people of adventure bay. She is put inside a cannon. Mayor Goodway lights the cannon with a match stick. "Happy landings Mona." said Ryder with joy. Then suddenly, lightning flashes from the sky and it starts a wildfire. They were all silent after that. The falling raindrops came closer and closer from the sea. The moment the raindrops which explode on the ground and scatter all around the people come, the high winds begin as well as a lot of lightning. The raindrops splash and explode when hitting the ground like from the movie A Bug's Life. Everyone panicked and started running and some were running to their vehicles. It even forces the chipettes and Alvin's friends to leave in their boats, taking Dave with them. The paw patrol and the chipmunks as well as Ryder run over to put out the wildfire. Mona frees herself from the cannon due to an exploding raindrop putting out the flame. Mona picks up her jetpack before the high winds can blow it away. Mona sees Alvin and his brothers with the paw patrol putting out the fire. She was very angry of what happened earlier so she lets out a loud snarl before pressing the button of her jetpack. Mona flips in the air and then her jetpack activates. Mona flies at the chipmunks, going past raindrops that explode and scatter on the ground while growling in rage. Mona grabs Theodore and flies off with him. Vincent the Canadian goose, having seen all this, comes over quickly. "Quick! All of you, after her!" Ryder yelled. Chase grabbed onto the harness of Skye's helicopter as Skye and two of Ryder's pups climbed aboard. Ryder picked up Alvin and Simon. RoboDog flew in the air, carrying Ryder, Simon, and Alvin. Rocky sat on Vincent's back once Vincent's wings were spread. And they were off to fly after Mona, who has Theodore. The next scene is Theodore in one of Mona's hands. And the others were on a hot pursuit very high in the air after Mona now far from adventure bay as even more raindrops exploded on the ground, the lightning was getting worse, and as the high winds got stronger. All their skin and fur are a shade of blue because of the sky. Mona's entire skin is a shade of blue too. Vincent the Canadian goose's entire body to where is wings are a shade of blue too and it is because of the sky and it all gets a shade of a lighter blue color for a split second when lightning flashes. Scene 15: Mona's revenge before getting killed by a bear Mona got away from the paw patrol and Theodore's brothers when they failed to catch her as well as Vincent. Mona flew to the grand canyon. With rage swelling in her, she threw Theodore down from the air, sending the already battered chipmunk with a severe nosebleed tumbling along the wet soil and rocks. Mona landed and turned her jetpack off. She advanced on Theodore quickly while the chipmunk was trying to regain his balance and focus. Theodore keeping his wits about him was easier said than done, given how many blows he has taken to the head including getting a severe nosebleed. "MONA!! NO!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!" screamed Theodore. Theodore held his arms in front of his face to shield himself. Theodore's pleas meant no more to the furious Mona towering over him than the lightning flashing, wind blowing, and rain splatting and scattering all around them. Grabbing Theodore by the arm, Mona slammed him into the mud again. "YOU!! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE TO ME!! ME, SALLY, AND MY GANG DID THE SAME THING EVERY YEAR AND EVERY ONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT!!" Mona growled and kicked Theodore across the ground, bouncing his head off a nearby rock. Upon impact, Theodore cried out and slumped to the ground. "THEN... YOU AND YOUR TALKING SQUIRREL BROTHERS ALONG WITH THE PAW PATROL HAD TO COME ALONG TO FREE ALL THE PEOPLE I HAVE TAKEN!! THEN... YOU SCARE OFF MY GANG WITH YOUR BEAR IDEA!!" Mona punched Theodore in the face twice. "AND FOR WHAT?!?! SO YOU COULD MAKE A DIFFERENCE?!?! SO YOU COULD BE A HERO?!?!" Mona kicks Theodore again and his head bounces off another rock. Theodore cried out and slumped tp the ground again. Picking up the wounded Theodore by his leg, Mona violently thrashed him against the ground hard enough to leave a mark in the soil. Theodore, dazed by the beating, could not focus on anything but the pain shooting through his body. Mona went down on her knees and put her face right up to Theodore's. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING TALKING SQUIRREL!!" Mona shouted angrily "DON'T TRY TO BE A HERO, ESPECIALLY NOT WITH ME!! BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER COME OUT ON TOP!!" Mona continued to beat Theodore up and was practically making a game out of the abuse, relishing the cries followed by each hit and trying to see how far she can send her target flying. Mona stopped for a moment to lean back and admire her work. Theodore was too weak to defend himself or even stand up. Mona was about to show Theodore how merciless she can be. This Nick Jr's film trivia While the scrolling up end credits occur, the scene slowly goes down a very dark sewer with pipes and rotating lights on the walls of the sewer. This is a Nick Jr film where there is violence, blood, and deaths. And Theodore is the only character to get his arms and legs cut off by Mona that is. After smacking into the pups due to slipping, Simon is seen without his glasses for the rest of the movie due to them breaking because of flying into the wall of a building along with Theodore and Alvin. Vincent the talking Canadian goose and Father from Kids Next Door both have the same voice. Mona is the only villain to die because of being devoured by a bear during the thunderstorm. These are the colors of the rotating lights in the very dark sewer during the credits Purple Pink Yellow Orange Blue Green Teal Red While the scrolling up end credits occur, Vincent the Canadian goose's r&b/rap song is heard. The lyrics will be named when this nick jr crossover film comes out. When this is first heard, Vincent the Canadian goose that can say words like people can is rapping and doing his pop star dance moves and has a few of his flock spin records and there are some scenes of season 1 episodes of ALVINNN!!! and the chipmunks and some scenes of season 1 episodes of the paw patrol shown for a few seconds. Vincent's rap song is performed for everyone after the paw patrol and chipmunks rescue Dave and this is before Mona and her gang come to adventure bay. The Paw Patrol pups introduce themselves and talk to the chipettes during a disco party for freeing all the people Mona and Sally have kidnapped. Sally and Mona, the villains who kidnap people only make their appearance in this movie. Alvin and his brothers get to meet all the people of adventure bay before they go to save Dave. Theodore's idea for building the talking teddy machine is because the chipmunks heard that Mona, Sally, and their gang have a fear of bears. Sally is seen for a minute taking flight in the thunderstorm in a total panic and has injuries she got from being attacked by Ryder's pups before the hot pursuit for Mona scene is shown. Sally's entire skin is a shade of blue as well and it is a lighter blue for a split second when lightning flashes. Ryder's face turned as white as milk and he throws up before falling over with his heart beating fast because he also found Theodore in a heap and surrounded by his severed limbs. Vincent the Canadian goose that can say words like people can along with his flock makes his debut in this 2020 nick jr film. One of Vincent the Canadian goose's quotes: "I think I am going to be-" Vomiting Vincent's face turning green and throwing up while Alvin, Simon, and the paw patrol pups are screaming because they all found Theodore down the grand canyon laying battered and bruised beyond belief, covered in mud, motionless, limbless, and in a pool of his own blood. Cast Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Alvin one of the 3 protagonists of the crossover movie Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Simon one of the 3 protagonists of the crossover movie Janice Karman as Theodore one of the 3 protagonists of the crossover movie Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Dave Seville Janice Karman as Jeanette, Brittany, and Kevin Vanessa Bagdasarian as Eleanor, Lucy, and Kate Maurice LaMarche as Vincent the Canadian goose Jaxon Mercey as Ryder Lukas Engel as Marshall Keegan Hedley as Rubble Justin Kelly as Chase Samuel Faraci as Rocky Carter Thorne as Zuma Lilly Bartlam as Skye Suzi Barrett as Mona an evil woman that no one should ever stand up to. Mona kidnaps people for fun as well as her younger violent sister. She always refers to the chipmunks and chipettes as talking squirrels. She is the main antagonist of the crossover movie. She had to throw Theodore down from the air, beat up Theodore, and cut his arms and legs off as revenge for scaring off her gang and outnumbering her as well as her gang. Lisa Schwartz as Sally Mona's younger sister and evil henchmen who beats up anyone that stands up to Mona or does anything Mona does not like or if they do any "bad ideas" to Mona. Sally has been smiling evilly and making kung fu sounds while she was violently beating up Theodore the whole time. She wears a denim jacket, denim pants, and black leather boots as well as Mona. She is the secondary antagonist of the crossover movie. Sally also always refers to the chipmunks and chipettes as talking squirrels as well. Maria Bamford, Dannah Phirman, and Laraine Newman as Mona and Sally's gang of evil women. The ones responsible for the theft of the air patroller and sea patroller. Scene 16: Mona's revenge before getting killed by a bear part 2 Mona laughed evilly before mockingly saying: "Aww. Getting tired out already?" before lifting Theodore off the ground. Theodore's head bobbed up and down as he struggled to stay conscious. "Well, why don't I JUST wake you up a little?" With those words said in a mockingly tone, Mona cuts Theodore's left arm out of it's sockets completely. Theodore let out a long, piercing shriek that would send chills through anyone with the smallest hint of empathy. Mona threw the cut off arm down the grand canyon. Because one pesky "talking squirrel" along with the paw patrol had to stand up, Mona's kidnapping days was no more. The people of adventure bay and the paw patrol had to outnumber her gang by a wide margin. Mona narrowed her eyes and without saying a word, she snaps Theodore's right arm out with a sickening crack. Mona threw it down the grand canyon like she did with Theodore's other arm. Theodore wailed in inconceivable agony and began squirming and kicking in Mona's grasp. Mona's smile was as evil as ever. "Now don't waste your voice all in one sitting Mr. Hero. We are only halfway done." said Mona. Mona cuts off Theodore's legs with two loud cracks. Theodore threw his head back in a tormented scream that echoed throughout the grand canyon. Mona threw the broken legs down the grand canyon as well. Tears went down Theodore's bruised cheeks, but he did not make any noise. He simply shuddered as shock began to set in. Theodore was screaming all over on the inside but he was so drained and stunned from the pain consuming what was left of the body that he didn't have the strength to cry out any longer. Blood came out of the four open wounds where Theodore's limbs where and Theodore's blood was all over Mona and her hands. Blood even came out of Theodore's broken nose. Mona grinned, pleased with what she has done, and punched Theodore in the chest before kicking him hard enough to make him fly in the mud while laughing evilly. The only sound Theodore made was his impact against the mud. "Oops. I am sorry I did that." Mona said mockingly, still wearing her evil grin. Still in shock, Theodore did nothing but stare blankly up in the sky with lightning flashing, even after Mona kicked and punched him. Mona lifted Theodore off the ground. "I will make sure you do not get in my way again!" Said Mona. Mona tossed Theodore down the grand canyon. Just then, something walked behind her. It was a bear. Mona did not even have time to turn around and see the bear until it jumped up onto Mona. Mona screamed as she was eaten alive by the grizzly. Theodore could not move at all. He did not attract the bear's attention and did not join Mona. Theodore wished the bear would come down here and taken him as well and finished what Mona had started. He laid on the ground with missing arms and legs, covered in mud, bleeding, and in pain that he most definitely did not even begin to subscribe. Meanwhile, Simon and Alvin were scouting out with the Paw Patrol and Vincent, who had failed to catch Mona. This will feature series of so much crying due to Vincent being the one actually finishing off Theodore to end his suffering. Theodore has been savagely assaulted, dismembered, was bleeding out, and was still in shock due to: Number 1: Sally violently punching and kicking Theodore as punishment for scaring off Mona's gang with his Talking Teddy machine. Number 2: Mona throwing Theodore down from the air. Number 3: Mona tormenting Theodore and cutting off his arms and legs. This is only a matter of time before any one of Theodore's injuries finally shut Theodore's body down. To end his suffering which is Theodore's very final wish because of the empty future Theodore has even because of his missing arms and legs, Vincent says his tearful apology and tearful goodbye before throwing Theodore in the hot lava of a volcano. Alvin, Simon, the pups, Vincent, and Ryder's sorrowful sobbing pierced the sky with the dark blue thunderstorm clouds going away completely and can be heard all across the grand canyon as soon as a battered Theodore with a broken nose and with missing arms and legs disintegrates completely in the volcano's hot lava. Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr.